


Forever Yours

by CrookshanksAH03 (ehryniewi)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/CrookshanksAH03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto's angel comes to visit Anna after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodious Flurry (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/266203/Melodious_Flurry)](/gifts?recipient=Melodious+Flurry+%28http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F266203%2FMelodious_Flurry%29).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Anna and Anaka owned by Melodious Flurry, or “To Where You Are” sung by Josh Groban.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: OOC-ness (out-of-character-ness) is my forte. Anna’s eyes change color. Usually from a grayish blue, to dark blue, to a dark blue-green, then to an almost ocean-green. They are naturally blue. They will usually change if (a) she doesn’t feel well, (b) she’s really tired, or (c) there are other reasons that would take too long to list here.  
> Yami is Yami Yugi.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedication: To Melodious Flurry aka Anna/Wuffers, who still sticks by me, even if I do keep killing off or injuring her favorite character. She’s one of the best, no matter how much she denies it. And to those who have loved and lost. And to those who still search, hope, and dream for love to come. Brightest blessings to you all.
> 
>  
> 
> #story border# :Location/Date/Time change (and I don’t mean Daylight Savings Time):
> 
> (translation or A/Ns) /thoughts and Anna to Anaka mindlink/ /Anaka to Anna mindlink/ _lyrics_

#

 

:Kaiba Mansion, Domino City, Japan/November 27, 2022/Night (about nine or ten o’clock):

 

Anna sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through the pages of the family Bible. She sighed. This Bible had not been used much. It had sat as a decoration and a record of events. There were so many things she had wanted to tell Seto. And so many things she had wanted to teach him, but it was too late now. He was gone and he wasn’t coming back. She flipped to the section of the Bible with the family records in it. She looked down at the date, or more so, at the year: 2011. /Eleven years./ “Eleven years…” she whispered to herself, “We were married only eleven years… To some people, that isn’t very long. To me, it was a lifetime. It’s hard to let go of someone you love. I can’t seem to say good-bye. I know he’s gone. I know he won’t come back. But there’s this longing inside of me. I’d wait forever for him to return. It’s like another long business trip. Like the one over the summer where he went to Paris and then to America before he came home. I expect him back any day now. I’m never going to forget him. I love him too much to forget. He just couldn’t see how much. He was blind and unwilling. He could only trust himself. But I was blind, too. If I had known what was going on, he might still be here today. It wouldn’t have happened.” She put the Bible down behind her, beginning a little mental debate with herself, listing all the things he had to live for and the things she had learned he had died for. /He had me, Mokuba, a thriving business, friends…All beneficial things. Then, on the downside, he had an abusive stepfather that he murdered, a perfectionist nature, a lack of patience and self-control, and a lust for money and power./

 

Anna stood up and looked out the window as she turned on her CD player to a song that fit her mood. The piano music was soft enough to fit the evening as she thought about everything, but the lyrics fit her longing thoughts for her deceased husband. Josh Groban had been her favorite singer since high school and his strong vocal gave voice to her memories and thoughts about her husband’s lingering spirit. 

__

_Who can say for certain_

_Maybe you’re still here_

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memory’s so clear_

__

“If I still can’t figure out why, at least I do know that he’s with me in spirit. I can feel that much.” She fingered her curly raven hair as she began to unpin and unbraid the French Cascading Crown Anaka had made in her hair. She smiled, laughing a little as she remembered Yugi jokingly calling her Rapunzel because her hair was so long. “My hair is long, but that’s my preference. It looks better long, even if I do complain.”

 

She thought she heard Seto’s voice. She shook her head. “I know he’s dead. The carpet in the study is a testimony to his death. I can’t bear to think of the study anymore…” She gave a mental wince as her eyes closed and she saw the scene she had witnessed of her husband’s suicide all over again. “We were young. And learning and he decides spontaneously that he’s a failure. It wasn’t true. Everyone tried desperately to beat it in his head that he was a good person overall. He was already blind. The doctors said it could have been a battle with depression for many years…But still, I love him. He’s mine and he always will be.”

__

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You’re still an inspiration_

_Can it be_

_That you are mine_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above_

__

She thought she heard her husband’s voice again and heard movement behind her. She spun around. “Oh, it’s you.”

 

Anaka stood in the doorway, “Are you all right, my light? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You do know you’ve been talking to yourself?”

 

She laughed, “Yes, Anaka. I do know that I’ve been talking to myself. That way I don’t have to worry about you interrupting my thoughts.”

 

She went back to her thoughts, mentally this time. /I wish…/

 

/What do you wish, hikari?/

 

/I wish I could see him once more…/ Anna looked up slowly, getting out of the dazed state of mind-speech with her yami.

 

Anaka smiled at her, “Maybe you can. He’s in your heart, and in your head. And he could come in dreams if you believe he can.”

 

Anna looked away, “It’s not the same.”

__

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile_

_To know you’re there_

_A breath away’s not far_

_To where you are_

 

Anna went back to the bed and picked up the Bible, carefully carrying it to its place on the bookshelf.

 

Anaka smiled, “Goodnight, my light. You should get to bed soon, too.” Anaka opened the door to her room across the hall.

 

:Later:

 

Anna sat up in bed, thinking and waiting as she saw the moonlight seem to sparkle oddly on the floor. Sort of like one would expect pixie dust from Peter Pan to look like. For a moment, she thought she saw a pair of black wings outlined in silver. She blinked. The wings were still there.

 

“An…angel?”

 

The black-winged creature turned and gave her a curt nod. “Do you forget me already, Anna?”

 

Familiar short brown hair, cold blue eyes, and a suave smile looked her over with a calculating glance, willing her to remember. The way the angel held himself was tight and graceful and rather businesslike. She spoke hesitantly as countless memories flooded over her, “Seto?”

 

“The very same, my Grace.”

 

She smiled to herself. Grace had been Seto’s nickname for her when he was being nice. She shook her head. This had to be a dream. He couldn’t come back. Angels didn’t just visit people on a whim. “But, it’s impossible!”

 

Seto smiled, his deep ocean-blue eyes laughing at her the way they used to. “Anything is possible when you believe it.”

 

She looked down, away from her beloved angel, “Then why didn’t you realize that about life?”

 

The angel slid to the floor, his wings folding gently against his back so he could sit against the edge of the bed. “I did not see that until it was too late…I’m sorry…”

 

_Are you gently sleeping_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn’t faith believing_

_All power can’t be seen_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me everyday_

_’Cause you are mine_

_Forever love_

_Watching me from up above_

__

Anna smiled, brushing hair out of her face, “I’ll forgive you. But why? Mokuba and I were lonely without you.”

 

Seto frowned, “My life was a living hell. I didn’t care anymore. I wanted to get out. I didn’t think of anyone else. I know I’m selfish…”

 

Anna’s emerald eyes filled with tears, “I loved you. I still do. You know that, don’t you?”

 

Seto nodded again. “I said I was sorry… And that I didn’t think. I didn’t mean to hurt you… I didn’t mean to do that at all…”

 

Anna closed her eyes, slowly opening them again. /I thought angels had white wings. His are black and silver./

 

Her angel stood up slowly, turning to her. “You’re wondering about the wings, aren’t you?”

 

She nodded, “Yeah… You read my mind.”

 

He laughed, “I read your eyes, actually. The way we used to read your poker face.”

 

She blushed. Everyone always read her eyes to figure out her real thoughts when they knew her well. As her friend, Karen, put it, ‘Your eyes are a lot like windows. They show the world you see.’ She frowned, looking at her angel. “Why are your wings black and silver anyway?”

 

He smiled, “Black wings for a not-so-perfect angel. An Angel of the Night, to be exact. And contrary to common belief, we aren’t fallen angels. I’m not a demon. The title just means I have more shadow qualities than your typical angel and that I am one of the few guardians that preside over change in its more dramatic forms. The silver lining represents that we are spirits of luck and chance and that we hold the silver lining on the seemingly hopeless battles of life.”

__

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave_

 

Anna looked at the clock, yawning. It was getting late. It was almost eleven-thirty. Anaka had gone to bed at about ten.

 

Seto smiled, following her gaze. “Goodnight, love. I’ll be watching you. You should get to bed soon.” He kissed her goodnight and faded back into the moonlight the way he had come.

 

:Next Day:

 

Anna woke up to the typical early morning bustle of the KaibaCorp Mansion-Offices. Anaka was already in the corner of the room, working on the blue and gold wall hanging on the loom. KaibaCorp was finally opening its doors to businesswomen instead just having women as maidservants and the employees’ wives. Mokuba had decided that KaibaCorp needed educated women to have roles in the development of new virtual reality games he wanted to create. Mokuba had extended the doors to American women, in particular. This was a very different approach in comparison to the other big businesses that were beginning to welcome women in Domino City. Anna looked at the sunny city street for a moment before going back to her thoughts about KaibaCorp. Seto had always been the conservative type about women and the business world. Everyone knows the traditional view is that men are the ones who make money and women make the home. She had taught Seto a bit about women being both independent and motherly figures. The tapestry they were making was beautiful. The blue was Seto’s color. A memorial, in a way. The gold was the new light shining through the windows as they opened doors and windows to the rest of the world as the young Kaiba family continued changing KaibaCorp to a family-friendly environment. (A/N: Before Seto and Mokuba became the two head officers of KaibaCorp, it was a military base and training camp. That’s why I say ‘family-friendly.’) Anaka believed the tapestry would add color to the dull decorations of the den. Anna smiled to herself. The den had been bare since their high school years because it tended to be the site of pillow fights between Yugi, Seto, Yami, and Mokuba.

 

Anaka looked up from her work on the loom. “Good morning, Anna. Sleep well?”

 

Anna nodded, “Yeah… I had the strangest dream. Seto came to me as an angel…”

 

“See, I told you he could come in your dreams if you believed he could.”

 

Anna smiled as she began to make the bed. She saw a glitter in one of the folds of the blanket. She pulled out the sparkly object. A black and silver feather… /Or maybe, it wasn’t a dream at all…/

 

Anaka saw her holding up the feather to the sun. “Where’d you get that feather? It’s pretty.”

 

Anna smiled secretly to herself, her blue-gray eyes revealing a little glimmer of faith and satisfaction. “Just a friend who’s watching over me always…” She went to the bookshelf and pulled out her scrapbook. Opening to the page with her white rose from her high school formal, she tucked the feather beside it.

 

“Thank you and God bless you, Seto,” she whispered softly.

 

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight_

_To see you smile_

_If only for awhile_

_To know you’re there_

_A breath away’s not far_

_To where you are_

_I know you’re there_

_A breath away’s not far_

_To where you are_

__

#Owari#


End file.
